


Every Once in Awhile

by Henry_Sturges_to_Henry_Lincoln



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Day Off, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 11:03:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5002276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Henry_Sturges_to_Henry_Lincoln/pseuds/Henry_Sturges_to_Henry_Lincoln
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This only happens every once in awhile, it sneaks up on Dean every time, and he loves it more than anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Once in Awhile

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy cx   
> *I own nothing and no one, just the idea!*

Dean stirred, warm sunlight beaming softly across his face from the dirtied motel window. With a begrudging glare out the window, as if the very sun were to blame, he sat up and yawned. He noticed Cas wasn't beside in bed where he had been the previous night. Dean listened for a moment; and any rising worry vanished when he heard the shower running. 

Dean was starting to actually comprehend things right about now. He realized he should probably go to the room beside him and ask Sam about their job for the day, but he wasn't exactly clothed from 'activities' of the previous night. He may have been starting to wake up, but let's not be crazy, he definitely wasn't ready for clothes. He reached over blindly as he flicked on the TV; giving THAT his attention. His fingers groped the night stand for a moment until he felt his phone and pulled it over, dialing Sam's number. 

"Woah, you're up early," Sam said when he picked up. 

Dean briefly pulled the phone away and looked at the screen, "It's almost 11:30," he said upon returning the phone to his ear. 

"I didn't expect to hear from you until one," he said jokingly, "what's up?" 

"Find a job for us?" 

"Uh, not yet. Doesn't seem to be anything going on," Sam said thoughtfully. 

There was a brief rise in Dean's chest and he asked slowly, scared to jinx it; "... Day off?" 

Sam chuckled for a moment, "Day off," he assured. 

Dean moved the phone to hang up, stopped, returned it to his face and quickly said bye, then hung up. Dean jumped into his pants and walked out of the room to go rush Cas; knocking into him in the process. Cas looked startled, "Dean?" 

Dean smiled and grasped his shoulders, "Go put on your pajama pants and lay in bed," he demanded with a smile on his face. 

Cas' face scrunched in that oh-so-familiar confusion. Dean smirked, "Just go." he said, leaving before Cas could tilt his head. 

Dean grabbed his keys and went out for just a couple minutes; stopping by the nearby fast-food joint for hamburgers. He picked up a couple more beers and went straight home. He halted in the doorway, turning the lock on the door before pulling it closed. He walked into the bedroom where Cas had obeyed his commands, still looking as confused as he had left him. 

"We have a day off," Dean said, crawling under the covers with him. 

Cas nodded, understanding a bit more. "So," Dean continued, placing the bag between them, "we're gonna sit here, watch Pay-Per-View movies, eat hamburgers, drink beer and lay in bed and whatever else." 

Castiel nodded, looking satisfied now, "Okay." he said, scooting over to Dean. 

Dean smiled and put an arm around his angel as he searched for a movie and Castiel quickly retrieved a hamburger from the bag. Dean briefly thought about putting on a scary movie; the clearest vision of Castiel flinching into his arms with a whimper at scary parts, slowly leading into a kiss- that vision didn't last long when he remembered Castiel was, well, Castiel. An all-powerful angel who had seen scarier things and did on pretty much a daily basis. 

Eventually, Dean settled on a comedy. Cas probably wouldn't get most of the jokes, but Dean didn't mind having to explain. And Dean was right, they were halfway into the movie and Dean was having to explain everything. As the movie went on and on, the fall afternoon proved to be quite the cold one. Neither had any more than half a beer; too cold to consume. 

Dean got up after the movie ended, stowing away the beers and throwing out the empty food bag. He grabbed two cups, heated up some water, and sprinkled a hot chocolate powder packet in each before heading back, "Brought us something warm." 

Castiel smiled, though the way he was looking at Dean, it was probably brought on by Dean's returned presence. Dean returned to his place under the thick comforter and they moved against each other. "Careful it's hot," Dean warned softly as Cas moved to take a sip. 

Castiel recalculated his hands, tipping them to take in a small sip rather than the large one he was originally going to take. His eyes widened and he nodded, "Chocolate is good," he said, taking another sip- more eagerly this time-, "and even better in the form of a hot beverage." 

Dean briefly glanced outside; a gust of wind shook off another handful of orange leaves, leaving the tree almost bare. Winter was coming up, maybe he could spend some time in the snow with Castiel and Sam. Maybe it'd snow on Christmas. 

Excitement, relaxation and joy twirled around in his chest, a feeling he wasn't used to. But on days like this, he was almost. Normal. 

He had a chance to worry about the weather and getting to sleep on-time and his brother. It was great. But there was only one thing better than that. 

Dean turned to look at it; the angel bundled up in the blankets and Dean's arms. He looked so much better with chocolate lining his top lip, child-like wonder in his eyes and pale, calm eyes than he did with cuts and bruises and a worried expression. Dean ran his fingers along Cas' jaw, the feeling of soft skin and stubble being memorized on his fingertips. Cas placed his empty cup on the night stand and turned, looking up at Dean with sharp and experienced, yet somehow innocent eyes. Dean studied them for a moment, memorizing every pattern within the sea of glorious blue. He dropped his gaze, stopping on thin, pale lips. Their shade of pink being stored in his memory. 

Dean took his time re-memorizing Castiel's features. He'd be a fool not to, he never knew how long he had with Castiel, or how long he had in general. He wanted to take advantage of the calm to prepare himself for the storm. With a steady hand, he gripped Cas' chin, "I love you," he muttered. 

"I love you, Dean," Castiel muttered, love-struck eyes lazily studying Dean in a drunk-on-love sort of way. 

Dean smiled and chuckled a little at Cas' expression, giggling against Cas' lips as he kissed him. Castiel in turn, giggled as he kissed back. Dean wrapped the blankets around them, then his arms around Cas. As their chilled bodies were melted with the heat of their passion, they slowly allowed themselves to lay back on the bed; wrapped in the blankets and warmth and each other and a feeling other than danger for once. For once, they felt like they could love each other for the heck of it, rather than because the other was near death and they needed the feeling. They felt they could take their time in their kiss rather than leaving only a quick, shaky one before something terrible happened. They felt they could feel their hearts racing with butterflies rather than fear for the other. And on a day off, they could. 

As they lost themselves in each other, in kisses, nuzzles, giggles, nips- the only thing that OCCASIONALLY made it past the cloud of love blocking his mind was; 

Day offs were Dean's favorite.


End file.
